


Amazing

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting next to the temple entrance, Greg waited patiently for his lovely girlfriend to show. He had knocked at the door but gotten no reply, and he couldn’t find them around. So he sat, waiting for them to come back from their mission or wherever they were. Particularly, waiting for Rose to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

Sitting next to the temple entrance, Greg waited patiently for his lovely girlfriend to show. He had knocked at the door but gotten no reply, and he couldn’t find them around. So he sat, waiting for them to come back from their mission or wherever they were. Particularly, waiting for Rose to come back.

Gosh, Rose was something else. She was pretty, bright, and intelligent, and thinking about her just made his heart soar. He strummed a few notes against the strings of his guitar, waiting for her to show up. It was so nice to see her smile, and he made her smile more often than not. The other gems had seemed to be nervous around him at first- especially Pearl- but the other two had warmed up to him. It was so nice to know that they accepted him as a part of her life.

Part of him surged at knowing that. He was important to her, he was more than just some other human, and he didn’t know if it was the same way she was to him, but he hoped so. She was practically his everything, and he loved her with all of his heart. She was so much more than he ever knew, so nice and warm and comfortingly cozy. Beautiful, smart, and her  _smile–_

“Why’re you blushing Greg? Were you thinking of something important?”

“Just this awesome chick named. Rose!” He glanced up, not recongizing her voice at first, nor realising she had came back. The other three were beside her, glaring at her. Greg found himself smiling nervously before Garnet took the smallest one in her arms and started to leave them be, glaring at Pearl when she didn’t follow. It didn’t take long before the glare was enough to get her following, leaving them alone.

“You were thinking of me?” she asked simply once the other three were gone, sitting beside him in the sand.

“Oh, yeah! You’re so pretty and nice and sweet and I love your smile,” he said happily, and she laughed that amazing laugh he so loved.

“Greg, you’re something else.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“A very good thing.” They shared a smile and the silence fell comfortably between them. After a few moments of his hesitation, her hand draped across his and their fingers entertwined, warm and cozy against each other. Slowly, gradually, they glanced up at the stars, taking in the beuaty surrounding them.

“So you came from up there huh?” Greg tested as a way to break the comforting silence, and Rose nodded calmly.

“I did indeed. All of my gems did. It was such a beautiful place… Just like Earth. I love Earth. It’s so cozy, and the humans are an amazing species.” She paused and looked to him, and he glanced back, feeling his cheeks light up. “Especially you Greg.”

“Aw sheesh… Thanks Rose. I think you’re amazing too.” She laughed again and he smiled all the wider, leaning against her. The next falling silence was welcomed happily, because who needed to talk when you were with someone you loved so much? Silence was enough to keep them both happy, particularly in the company of the other.


End file.
